The Road to Hell Called Sinnoh
by teterdeath
Summary: Luke, a moody teenager travels across Sinnoh with a Shinx he named Lucy to battle all 8 gym leaders and fight team galactic even though he really doesn't want to.
1. A small Annoyance

**The Road To Hell Called Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 1, A Small Annoyance**

Luke was fast asleep when the screeching ring of his alarm clock changed that. Luke put his pillow over his face to try to block out the noise.

"Luke! Wake the fuck up! You're going to be late for work!" Luke's stepmother screamed.

"Ruth please, just five more minutes," Luke moaned.

"If you don't get up now I'll smack you!" Ruth replied.

Luke moaned as he stumbled to get up. He took a shower and then looked in the bathroom mirror. Luke was a 17 year old skinny kid who was tall with a black, greasy mop of hair. His mother died at birth and his father has been missing ever since Luke was twelve years old. Luke has been living with Ruth for eight years now which has been horrible. Luke's future also doesn't look too bright. All he does for a living is deliver the mail from the people of Twinleaf to Sandgem and Jubelife where it's transported from Jubelife to other areas of the region. Luke planned to have this job for basically the rest of his life considering there was no other work he could find.

Luke threw jeans and a t shirt on and walked down the stairs and grabbed his bag and a piece of toast.

"I'm leaving now Ruth," Luke called out.

He got no answer so Luke just left.

Luke made his way to the local post office walking in frightened because he was a little late again.

"Where the fuck were you, you fucking lowlife!" His boss screamed. "We need all this mail to get out to Sandgem right away!" The boss pointed towards a big pile of mail on the table."

Luke knew that talking would make things worse so he just grabbed the mail and went on his way.

Route 201 was a regular route Luke had to walk through for his job. He breathed in the fresh morning air as he continued walking.

"Let's see who some of this mail is for," Luke thought to himself while pulling an envelope out of his bag.

It read and address and the name 'Dr. Rowen.'

"Boring," Luke said while he put the envelope back into his bag and was about to grab another one until he heard purring and a brush on his leg.

Luke looked down and saw a Shinx. He saw Shinx and Starlies all the time on this route so it was nothing new. Luke kept on walking but the Shinx kept on following him and rubbing against him.

"Stop it," Luke angrily said as he pulled his leg away.

Luke started to walk faster but the Shinx would just move faster too.

"God damnit! Get away from me," Luke yelled, irritated now.

But the Shinx wouldn't quit it.

"Hey you!" a boy screamed. "I see you have a pokemon now! Let's battle!"

"No kid," Luke replied. "This isn't mine, we're not battling."

"See what you got me into," Luke growled at the Shinx. He then put his hand over his head. "I'm talking to a wild pokemon, I need help."

"Go Starly!" the kid yelled. "Do your peck attack!"

The starly charged at Luke and started to viciously peck Luke continuously.

Luke put his hands up to guard his face. "Get off me you mother fucking bird!" he screamed.

The shinx then jumped up and tackled the bird, bringing it to the ground. He then bit the throat open of the starly and started to enjoy a meal.

"My poke- pokemon!" the kid cried.

"You can always catch another, they're everywhere around here," Luke smirked.

The kid cried and ran away.

"Damn you didn't need to kill it but thanks," Luke said as he knelt down to get closer to the Shinx's level. The Shinx licked Luke on the side of the face leaving a big glob of blood on Luke's face.

Luke wiped used his shirt to wipe the blood off. "You're a disgusting monster, but I like you, we can make this work." Luke told the Shinx as he stood back up. "Now c'mon."

The Shinx followed Luke to Sandgem.

When Luke and the Shinx arrived at Sandgem, Luke took out the letter for Rowen and went into his lab.

"Mail delivery for Dr. Rowen... what the hell," Luke stated as he walked in.

Rowen was sitting at a desk. "That's it, that's it," he said. "Hey no teeth!"

"Umm, sir," Luke said.

Rowen looked up. "Ahh, who the hell are you!" A woman came out from the desk wearing a robe and rand out the door. Rowen zipped up his pants.

"I'm here to deliver your mail," Luke replied weakly.

"You're just a mailman?" Rowen asked. "But you have a pokemon, have you ever wanted to do something bigger?"

"I guess," Luke replied.

"Well then would you mind doing a small favor for me?" Rowen asked.

"What?" Luke said impatiently.

"I need you to take this pokedex and find all the pokemon in the region and record them for me," Rowen explained walking up to Luke, pokedex in his hand.

"Dude, who the hell do you think I am?" Luke said in disbelief. "Just take your mail and I'll go, find someone else for this job."

"Fine," Rowen stated as he took his mail. "Just pass on with this opportunity."

"Rowen, where do you want me to put these files," a female employee said

"Just put them on my desk dawn, I'll sort them out later." Rowen explained.

Luke turned his head. Dawn was an 18 year old secretary for Rowen.

"Damn, she has nice nice legs," Luke thought to himself.

Dawn started to walk up to Luke, "This must be the tough, dangerous, sexy man who's going to help Rowen with his studies." Dawn said seductively as she felt Luke's chest.

"Yeah, it'll be a tough job but you can count on me to do it, anyways the name's Luke," Luke stated nervously.

"Welcome to the crew," Rowen smirked as he gave Luke the pokedex. "Anyways, what's her name?" Rowen pointed towards the Shinx.

"How do you even know its gender?" Luke asked.

"I can tell by the amount of fur she has," Rowen replied. "After all, I am a professor."

"Never thought of it before," Luke answered. "Guess, I'll call her Lucy."

"YO MUTHAFUCKAS!" a blonde haired teen screamed while rushing in.

"That's Barry," Rowen explained. "He's a little hyper."

Barry drank one of his cups of coffee and then poured the other one all over his face.

"More coffee!" Barry screamed as he ran out.

"Now I get why he couldn't find someone else," Luke mumbled under his breath."

"Now get out there and do your new job" Rowen explained.

Luke and Lucy walked out of Rowen's lab. Luke thought back to his encounter with Dawn.

"AHH SHIT!" He cursed out loud. "SHE FUCKING HONEY POTTED ME!"


	2. Chapter 2, the City

**Chapter 2, The City**

"Looks like there's no turning back now," Luke thought to himself as he dumped the rest of the mail on the ground and took out his phone. He called Ruth first.

"Hey Ruth, I'm moving out," Luke told her.

"Good, it's time..." Ruth started nagging before Luke hung up.

Then Luke called his boss.

"I quit," Luke stated,

"What the hell do you..." the boss was screaming but Luke hung up.

"Alright, now where the hell do I go?"

Lucy started running towards a market with a blue roof.

"Where the hell are you going Lucy," Luke called for as he started running after her.

Lucy ran into the place and Luke coming in after her.

"Here you can find all of your needs for your adventure ahead." The woman at the counter smiled.

"Lucy, you're a genius!" Luke cheered as he came down to her level and petted her.

"Alright, I have no idea what the fuck I'm looking for," Luke explained. "Just take my money and find me something useful," Luke said as he took out his debit card.

"Potions,to heal your pokemon, pokeballs, and candy for you on the trip all right here. Pretty much all you need." The woman at the counter said while handing Luke a bag. "People are usually happy to let trainers in for the night and you'll find things on the way."

"Cool," Luke said as he swiped his card. "Also take my number," he slid a note across the counter.

Lucy ran outside and waited for Luke.

"Alright where the hell am I supposed to go next?" Luke thought to himself.

Dawn walked up to Luke

"Rowen almost forgot to give you this," she said as she handed Luke a map of the region. She then left.

Luke looked at the map. "Look's like Jubelife is next on this list," he thought to himself.

Luke was about to leave but Dawn came back.

"Rowen wants me to take you to Jubelife," she moaned. "Why do I always get stuck with the new guys."

Jubelife was great. Luke would make a few mail trips there but he never got to go often.

"Buildings with the orange roofs are hospitals if your pokemon gets hurt, buildings with the blue roofs are stores." Dawn explained.

"Does this type of shit ever start getting to you?" Luke asked.

"I just started a week ago?" Dawn replied.

"But then why did you complain about always getting stuck with the new guys?" Luke asked.

"I didn't mean only in this." Dawn laughed.

"Hey you can't pass here without proving you have an income over $100k a year." a rich looking privileged teen came over, a second one came over too to block the road.

"Why don't you just go back to sucking the cash out of your daddy's tits and let us real trainers through," Luke smirked.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, let us through or we'll whoop you."

"Did they just insult us mate?" One rich guy said to the other.

"Looks like we'll have to do battle," the other one replied.

"Aww shit, the rich boys wanna do battle," Luke mocked. "What ya gonna do? Use your lawyer pokemon and sue us for harassment?"

"GO ABRA!"

"GO ZUBAT!"

"Aww shit they actually want to do this," Luke pointed out.

"You're not as cute when you act stupid," Dawn replied as she sent out her Piplup.

"ABRA USE HIDDEN POWER"

"ZUBAT USE LEECH LIFE ON THE PIPLUP!"

"Pip, attack the Abra with water gun."

"Lucy, umm... do that thing you did earlier when you ripped out that starly's throat on whatever that thing is." Luke said confused.

The Zubat started to drain life from Pip. Pip tried to shoot water at the Abra but it blocked and blew the Pip with hidden power which blew it away instantly.

Dawn sucked Pip back into her pokeball

"All up to you now Luke," she stated.

"What!" Luke replied. "I thought you were actually good!"

Lucy ran at the Zubat and jumped at it but the Zubat avoided it. The Abra then hit it with a hidden power. Lucy was ten feet away and fell over.

"God damnit," Luke yelled as he ran up to her. "Not fair, why do you guys get to shoot shit while I can't,"

The shinx slowly got back up.

"Try thundershock or spark," Dawn replied.

"Lucy, roast the flying one with a shock."

Lucy shot a small shock of lightning at the Zubat and fried it.

The Abra shot another hidden power at Lucy but she avoided it.

"Spark that bitch," Luke smiled.

Electricity started to generate around Lucy's body until the feline had one giant ball of electricity around her. She ran at the Abra and tried tackling it but it teleported. Lucy lost her spark as the Abra came up from behind and kicked her ass and tail. Then it jumped on her back, Lucy couldn't handle the weight and fell down.

"Looks like we're gonna win," one of the rich guys laughed.

"Lucy create electricity again or something," Luke called out.

Lucy grew tense and she tried generating electricity as the Abra wailed at her face. But it worked. Electricity conducted throughout her fur shocking the Abra. The shock blew the Abra a couple feet in the air and knocked it out.

"Holy shit Lucy that was incredible." Luke cheered.

"Fine you win," one of the opponents said as they let Luke and Dawn cross, giving them each $50.

"Sweet we get money for this," Luke cheered.

"Best part about the job," Dawn replied.

"Where do you want to check out next, madam," Luke joked as he got onto one knee.

"Luke, you seem like a nice kid, funny too," Dawn explained. "But I have to check back into the lab, maybe you can check out the radio tower."

Dawn then left.

"God damnit," Luke said as he threw an item from his bag onto the ground.

Lucy rubbed her body onto his leg, trying to comfort him.

"We might as well do what she suggested," Luke told Lucy as they headed towards the radio tower.

"Hello, welcome to the radio station," a woman said as Luke walked in. "May I help you with something?"

"Yes," Luke stated. "I'm a new trainer and I've been looking at this map thing and I have no idea where to go next, North, East, or West?"

The girl at the counter looked confused but then someone else butted in, it was Barry,

"You have to go... west to... Oreburgh city, to fight the gym leader." Barry said shaking while holding a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure caffeine is the only drug you're on Barry, and what's a gym leader?" Luke asked.

"If you... defeat... all 8, and the league... you become the champion... I'm gonna go soon so if... you wanna try to see if you're ready... we can do battle, pokemon... and a fight between us two... Doesn't just... take good pokemon to beat them... You also have to go through harsh conditions while... travelling." Barry explained, shaking.

"Maybe if I can defeat those gym leaders, Dawn will like me," Luke thought to himself. "I could do it, I looked pretty good against those rich punks."

"Alright I'm in," Luke said out loud.

"OOOOOO RA RA RA!" Barry screamed as he splashed coffee in Luke's face and sent out his Starly.

"MOTHER FUCKER IT FUCKING BURNS!" Luke covered his eyes and hunched forward.

Barry tackled Luke ans started punching him. The starly came in trying to peck at Lucy but Lucy scratched it making it retaliate and jumped at it, bringing the bird down to the ground.

"Cats over birds any day mother fucker," Luke said as he pushed Barry off of him and pooped back onto his feet.

"GO CHIM... CHIMCHAR!" Barry yelled as he sent another pokemon out.

Barry threw a punch at Luke. But Luke blocked and then punched Barry making him stumble back.

"Hey!" Luke yelled at the girl at the counter. "Is this even allowed?"

The girl just smiled at him.

"Hey I'm talking to..." Luke was interrupted by Barry tackling him again.

The Chimchar shot fire out of it's tail, which gave Lucy a burn. Lucy was now taking hits from two attackers. Not receiving orders and confused, Lucy whimpered and curled up, trying to protect herself.

Luke noticed this, he threw Barry off of him and then noticed a fire extinguisher and realized that the Chimchar was a fire pokemon.

Luke broke the glass and took out the fire extinguisher. He then extinguished the Chimchar knocking it out immediately.

"Lucy fry that mother fucker!" Luke screamed

Lucy shot a small bolt of electricity at the Starly knocking it out.

Barry stumbled to his feet, putting his pokemon back into his pokeballs.

"Fine you win," Barry replied. Not shaking as much now. "I'll see.. you again tho."

Luke remembered what Dawn said and headed for the building with an orange roof.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," we provide free healthcare so you'll be fine here.

"Thank god," Luke replied.

"Just hand me your pokemon and take a seat on this bench." Joy explained.

It didn't take that long for Joy to heal Luke and Lucy.

"Damn that was amazing," Luke pointed out. "I don't feel a thing anymore."

Lucy jumped onto Luke's lap. So far this didn't seem as bad as Luke expected. He was encouraged to go to Oreburgh city and fight the first gym leader, to get into Dawn's pants.


End file.
